


Teenage Dream

by loveskhb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveskhb/pseuds/loveskhb
Summary: Jaehyun and Doyoung were your typical highschool best friends. The two were rarely apart it was honestly surprising, to look at the two you wouldn’t believe they would have anything in common. Jaehyun was an athlete and Doyoung was more of the book worm. The two pretty much have known one another since they were babies, their moms were best friends in highschool. The bond the boys share was unbreakable and the hurdles they faced showed that, especially when Jaehyun moved two states away for a year since his dad was constantly moving around for better job opportunities. That year the boys Skyped every night and told one another about their days, that move honestly made their friendship stronger than it already was. You bet when Jaehyun came back those two were attached at the hip.





	Teenage Dream

“Doyoung, can you help me with my English homework pleaseeee,” Jaehyun looked up from his paper and bowl of chips to smile at Doyoung and ask for help.

“When was it due this time dumbass.” Doyoung laughed getting up from the couch and walking over to where the latter was sitting.

“Actually smartass, its due tomorrow.”

Doyoung paused and smiled.

“And how long did you have to do it before it was due?”

Jaehyun paused.

“You got me there, okay I’ve had a week, but at least it won’t be late.”

Doyoung sighed.

“You would be failing and not be able to play sports if it wasn’t for me I swear, I’m making you do your homework when its assigned now, I can’t trust your ass with this stuff.” Doyoung laughed.

“How will you knowww.”

“I can log into your homework app and find out.”

“Damn, I really gotta change my passwords huh?”

“Yup.” Doyoung smiled and sat next to Jaehyun and began helping him with his English homework.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short starter until I have time to complete the full chapter :)


End file.
